User talk:Steamie With Glasses
Smoke and Mirrors The episode "Smoke and Mirrors" is called that because "Smoke and Mirrors" is a term regarding magicians and magic tricks. ZEM 19:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Magazine Characters Wow! I never knew how many magazine characters there are... Do you got any pics? :ZEM talk to me! 22:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, you're welcome to join my forum at this link, if you would like: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums You can discuss the magazines in this thread: Thomas and Friends Magazines Discussion I'm just getting started with the forum so I'm hoping to get more members. :) :ZEM talk to me! 22:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Silver/Magazine characters I noticed you created a page about a magazine-only character called Silver, as well as other pages about magazine characters. I was wondering if you have scans or anything to confirm what you have written in the articles, otherwise it may be deemed not-credible. At any rate, I'm sure everyone would be interested to see what some of them look like if they do exist. :) 01Salty 03:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Nice Page You have a cool user page. :) I am going to have to start visiting some railways myself, its been a long time. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) New pages What's with all those new pages you've created? Aurum Ursus 20:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * Well? Aurum Ursus 22:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ** OK. :) Aurum Ursus 23:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Busy Bee James I don't know. RonanL10 uploaded the original pic, but it was misnamed, so I renamed it. You shouldask him. Aurum Ursus 19:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Help Steamie With Glasses I need you to tell me how to corectly upload video's from you tube.Mays 17:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Help the reason i was asking is because other users have uploaded videos like James and the Express, and i just want to know how to do something like that. Mabie you could ask zem to send me a message on how to.Mays 16:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon Hi, I'm Nevillefan17. Your fan characters would be appreciated on TTTE Fanonhttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/TTTEFanon_Wiki, which is where fan characters/stories/ext. can be shown. I would like you to join. Please consider my invitation.(Nevillefan17 05:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) storys hey Steamie With Glasses some your stories like Bad-Luck Duck, sounds like the TUGS Episodes.Mays 16:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:stories hey in my last mesage I was not critacizeing you, personly I think you did a good job.Mays 14:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Idea hey Friend I say that Because you are along with SodorMatchmaker my friend, now I have an Idea you know no.15 can be in the Tomy range all you have to do is repaint Tomy/Trackmaster Gordon into her colors.Mays 11:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Vindel Yes, I agree. But I am fair so I will give him just one more chance then I will defiantly block him without question. I am just going to warn him again. Vandalism makes me angry. Thanks for removing all the silly comments. :D SteamTeam 22:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I hey there, Can I use one of your Titles for a New story by me. reply asap.Mays 19:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the message but I don't know witch to use, when I know I will tell you.Mays 16:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for that, it's all gone and the user has been blocked :) SteamTeam 14:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bert Hello, I saw you added a picture of a cgi Bert and was wondering if there was any other pics of cgi engines. Thanks Sidekickjason 23:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks a lot for bringing that to my attention :) He has been blocked. Thanks again, SteamTeam 12:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) fan hey there are you a fan of creating your own Thomas and friends fanfics. if you are then check out this link....http://tttefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_&_Friends_Fanfic_Wiki and don't for get to congratulate Gordonfan on her wikia. please reply asap. and P.s do you want to be my friend.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) whiff are you called steamy with glasses because you like whiff? JRCS+CAS 14:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC)